Asanoya - Popsicle part 2
by Sasu-Soul
Summary: Decided not to put this with part one, as this is M-rated. This is part two of Asanoya-Popsicle - which you can find here: /s/12528038/1/Asanoya-Popsicle Enjoy!


**I don't do much smut, but this is hopefully ok... Not that I dislike smut, I just find it hard to write. As the description says, this is part two of Popsicle. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they are the property of Haruichi Furudate.**

* * *

Nishinoya had no problem with outrunning the other male, even though his legs were only half as long as the ace's. But when he reached the door, his hands fumbling frantically with the keys, Asahi caught up to him. He immediately lifted Noya off the ground, carrying him inside demonstratively, as to let him know who was really in charge. The libero tilted his head a little, his brown eyes locking with Asahis, his gaze filled with lust and yearning for the taller male. The only time Asahi ever showed his dominant side was in these situations, and he had to admit that he enjoyed it a lot.

The locking of their lips followed soon after, and the feeling of warmth and comfort that he needed so badly started filling his body from top to bottom. He had his legs wrapped around Asahi's waist, and felt his long fingers tangling into his spiky brown hair, deepening the kiss. His lips still tasted of soda-flavoured popsicle, mixed with his signature savouriness. In that moment, it was like the world consisted only of the two of them, their lust and desire for each other blocking out the trivialities of the world. Yuu broke the kiss to allow his lips to explore the ace's neck, the salt taste of his sweaty skin driving him wild. A groan escaped Azumane's lips as Noya started biting and sucking at the base of his throat, leaving a small mark by his left collarbone.

Soon enough, Nishinoyas jersey was lifted over his head and tossed away to the far end of the room, exposing his cream-coloured, lean chest. His torso was wet from the heavy perspiring during practice, and the sweat running down his body made his abdominals glisten. Another lustful kiss was shared before Asahi dropped the libero to the ground. Perceiving this as a que to take charge, Yuu grabbed the other male's hand, guiding him into the bathroom. Once inside, he quickly removed his shorts and boxers, exposing his erect member. The action made Asahi bite his lower lip, his eyes clouding slightly.

"I don't know about you, but I sure as hell need a shower." The libero breathed heavily while saying this, as though he had run a marathon. His heart started beating faster as the ace hurled off his clothes and closed the gap between the two in seconds. Once again, their lips brushed against each other in perfect harmony. Still making out, the two somehow managed to get the water running and started exploring each other's now naked bodies. The feeling of having someone so close to you, like two people becoming one; was overwhelming for him. While leaning into the kiss, Nishinoya listened to his upperclassman moan softly, and thought to himself that there was no finer sound in the world.

He could feel the hands of Asahi roaming over his entire body. When his fingertips ran down his stomach towards his navel, he shivered in anticipation. Soon, one of the hands went down to touch his member, and Noya felt a moan escaping his lips. With his other hand, the ace guided his underclassman's hand towards his erection; urging him to start stroking it. They soon found a rhythm, jerking each other off in synchrony. This went on for a while, the two of them both lost in bliss and lust. Yuu felt a slight nudge to his head, and looked up to meet Asahi's lustful gaze. Another light nudge followed, guiding his head lower, and Noya obliged; proceeding to take the ace's member in his mouth. After all, he did promise that he would pay him back.

As his tongue licked the tip, he could hear Asahi gasp. Oh, how he loved those noises. It made him especially satisfied to know that he was the cause of the other male's pleasure. He continued to lick down the shaft, while his hands moved over to stroke Azumane's scrotum. His tounge started circling the head, before he proceeded to engulf as much of the large erection as possible. A pair of hands went to grab his wet, brown hair, giving it a light push; urging him to take it even further in. Yuu felt the familiar sensation of gagging, as he let the shaft touch the back of his throat. The feeling made him somewhat excited, and he felt safe; knowing that Asahi never would push it in too far. They were aware of each other's limits, and exactly how to make the other feel good.

"Yuu..." the other male moaned, and Noya smiled to himself. Asahi rarely ever called him by his first name, so hearing it meant that his treatment was influencing him a lot. He continued sucking and licking at the shaft, and felt the ace tremble. Finding what he knew was the ace's most sensitive spot, the libero started circling his tongue around it, driving his upperclassman closer to the edge. Another moan was heard as Noya felt the white, creamy substance hit the back of his throat and run along the sides of his mouth. He released the member and swallowed, before licking his lips, looking up at Asahi's flustered face. Maybe soda wasn't his favourite flavour of popsicle after all?

* * *

 ***hides face in hands***


End file.
